crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Superman
Superman also known as Clark Kent or Kal-El is the defender of Metropolis, he is the opposite of the Bruce Wayne Batman as well as the latter's greatest friend and ally. Superman is an alien from the distant planet of Krypton sent to Earth upon the destruction of Krypton by his father. Considered the most powerful creature on Earth, Superman, if malignant, would make the most dangerous threat to all of mankind, being potentially unstoppable. The only being whose powers rival those of Superman's are those of Shazam. Although initially quite cocky, brash and quick to anger, Superman's will to protect the people resulted in his attitude mellowing out over the years. Eventually becoming one of the more serious heroes, Superman transformed into the world's role model, a person everybody aspired to be. Biography Rise to Fame Upon the pending destruction of Krypton, the biological father and mother of the infant Kal-El, Jor-El and Lara Zor-El, attempted to escape with their child into the Phantom Zone. However, General Zod, trapped in the zone, would attack Jor-El, with the threat to raise Kal-El with hatred and make him Zod's heir, they were unable to leave. Finding no other way, Jor-El rocketed Kal-El out to the planet Earth, with the Braniac AI in his rocket. Kal El was found by Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent, who raised him as if he was their own son. The taught him ideals that he was to use the powers he gained under Earth's Yellow Sun for the greater good of the world. Eventually visited by the Legion of Super-Heroes, who gave him a Legion Ring, Clark decided on being a vigilante. When he was a teenager, Clark still would not fit in. Despite this, he would manage to have a serious relationship with Lana Lang. This relationship, however, did not last and collapsed around the time Jonathon and Martha died, leaving Clark heartbroken. Heading off for Metropolis, Clark became a journalist and took up a job at the Daily Star to take down the city's corrupt. Contacted by a man named Icarus, Clark was given hints about impending disastors. Clark also became good friends with James Olsen, a photographer for the Daily Planet, and rival of Lois Lane. To fight crime, Clark became known to the world as Superman by getting several T-Shirts with the Superman "logo", actually his Kryptonian Family crest. Clark got the shirts in several different colours. Superman's first order of business was taking down Glen Glenmorgan, the corrupt Mr. Metropolis. Clark was officially coined Superman after saving a child from getting hit by an oncoming train. Superman made his public debut when he made Glenmorgan confess to his sins. During this time, Superman was captured by Lex Luthor by the request of the U.S Government and was tortured. Soon after, Superman faced the Collector of Worlds and saved the city of Metropolis from doom, becoming a beloved hero. Superman also reprogrammed the Collector's ship into becoming his Fortress of Solitude. When the Parademon Invasion of Earth occured, Superman was forced to team up with Green Lantern, Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Aquaman and Cyborg. After repelling the invasion of Darkseid, the team became known collectively as the Justice League and often fought threats together. Out of the team, though, Clark's best friend was surprisingly his opposite, Batman. During this time, Superman learned valuable lessons from the Justice League as to not meddle in the affairs of other countries or participate within wars or such. This helped to bring Superman's arrogance down a tad more as he learned that his main goal was to simply protect the Earth from threats that nobody else could help with. Switching over to the Daily Planet, Clark found himself at an identity crisis all the while being stalked by Nimrod the Hunter. Temporarily abandoning the identity of Clark Kent, Superman returned to it after deciding it to be the best for him. He also came into contact with the Metaleks, Captain Comet and the Multitude. After fights with Erik Drekken, Xa-Du and his reunion with Krypto, Superman found the brunt of his problems to be caused by Vyndktvx. During this time, Superman's rivalry with Lex Luthor continued. Lex had become a major power in the city of Metropolis after the fall of Glenmorgan. However Lex wanted nothing more than to kill Superman, creating the K-Man to try and do so. Despite his weakness to Kryptonite, Superman managed to defeat the K-Man and raise the ire of Luthor. Doomsday Superman then faced his greatest challenge yet, Doomsday. A threat to all things imaginable, Superman was eventually forced to resort to the devilish creatures level and kill it, at the cost of his own life as well. After an undisclosed amount of time, though, Superman was mysteriously revived and continued his status as the defender of Metropolis. Soon after once again experiencing his fight against the Multitude on Mars, the Anti-Superman Army made it's move against the Man of Steel by attacking him in the same fashion Doomsday did. Nearly killed by the Army, Superman bounced back and defeated the threat of Superdoom and ending the threat of Vyndktvx once and for all. Reporting on an uprising in the country of Qurac, Clark secretly investigated the country as Superman for illegal arms only to get attacked by men in war machines. Finding one of these men to have altered their appearance to match that of Jimmy Olsen, Superman found more mystery in the country than he figured. Three weeks after Superman found his hand to be infected and his body to be morphing, the infection was removed but quickly became it's own creature entirely, a hybrid that merged Superman's Kryptonian DNA with it's own. Hell on Earth After taking a long absence from crime fighting, Superman joined up with the Legion of Super-Heroes by going back in time and trying to prevent the Anti-Superman Army from stealing the Kryptonite Engine. Returning to his status as a public hero, Superman met his cousin, Kara Zor-El and fought to a draw with Helspont, a former commander of the Daemonites. Superman was subsequently defeated by Enchantress, Anguish, Graves and a strange mercenary creature in Russia. Along with the rest of the Justice League, Superman defeated Graves in their rematch only to have relations within the League strained. Superman, however, ended up in a relationship with Wonder Woman. Superman then learned the truth of the Daemonites and quit the Daily Planet after an argument with Morgan Edge. After being met another surviving Kryptonian, H'El, Superman was faced with the decision of choosing between Krypton and Earth. After realizing H'El to be a murderous madman, Superman also met his clone, Superboy. Calling on the Justice League, Superman managed to stop H'El by sending him back in time. Superman was present when the Justice League elected Rhonda Pineda, Firestorm and Element Woman as it's three newest members. Superman later aided Batman in fighting Will o' the Wisp, all the while confronting him about the death of Damian Wayne. Superman's sexual relationship with Wonder Woman continued, with the two intervening in the country of Khandaq, further damaging the relationship between the Justice League and the public. Powers Superman is not only extremely strong under the light of the Yellow Sun, but is also an extremely skilled fighter, which adds to his physical prowess. Under the Yellow Sun, Superman also has a whole other range of powers, which makes him appear as a God-Like figure amongst men, and a beacon of hope. These powers include being able to run faster than lightning, leap tall buildings in a single bound, fly faster than the fastest man-made object, shoot lasers from his eyes and use his breath to cool down objects to ice. Superman's sight is also far better than many others, with the ability to see things far, far away as well as use x-ray vision to look through objects. Relationships Bruce Wayne Despite being completely opposite of Bruce Wayne, the pinnacle of human achievement and only true threat to Superman, the Man of Tomorrow was the only member of the Justice League that the Batman trusted. This is because despite all of their differences, they were very much alike, and though each had suspicions on each other, they were both the best of friends. Diana of Themyscaria Both Superman and Wonder Woman were both seen as strange outsiders when they first debuted to the public and were initially looked upon with grieve mistrust and later sincere honour. For this, during their tenure in the Justice League, Superman and Diana got along better than most other people. However, when Steve Trevor would be injured, Diana would end up coming to blows with Superman. Although the relationship was primarily sexual, the two did end up bonding quite closely. Team Unlike his counterpart, Batman, Superman has barely participated in any teams. * Legion of Super-Heroes - The first team that Superman had participated in. The Legion initially came to Superman from the future, they would later make sporaidic apperances to him, most of the time with him and them teaming up. * Justice League - A team Superman joined shortly after his debut to the public. Due to Superman's presence as a well loved hero, it would be him that would make the rest of the heroes beloved to the public. * Trinity - The teaming of Earth's Greatest Heroes: Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman.